More than we bargained for
by Razamataz
Summary: Max gets into a bit of a situation when she find out she's pregnant! No-one knows where iggy and nudge have gone to... Itex then comes into the picture.... what will happen? Rated M for language and possibly a bit of something something...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!!! i'm really excited to finally have this story up!!! i won't drone on so all im gonna say is ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 1:

It'd been five years since Fang and I had gotten together, five years since we'd saved my mum and five years since we helped the Krelp. In case you're bad at math, that means Fang, Iggy and I are now 19, Nudge is 16, Gazzy's 13 and Angel is 11.

Since then, the flock and I have continued to rid the world of Itex and all of the other evil's causing world wide pollution… etcetera. We'd brought down almost all of Itex. Note how I say _almost_.

We're all still together, moving from place to place, never staying in the same hotel or in the same park for more than 48 hours. We haven't been attacked for a few weeks, but that was no reason to let our guards down, as I keep telling the flock.

Overall, I think it's been a fairly good five years (as good as six human/avian hybrids and their mutant talking dog's lives can be). Sure, we'd get the occasional attack from flyboys or M-geeks, but otherwise life was good. In the last couple of years, Fang and I have gotten closer (cough, cough), a lot closer.

Actually, once, when we were being (cough, cough) close **(A.N Max is scared of saying the word SEX)**, Angel, being the darling she is, thought we were in trouble. She heard grunting and other noises and incoherent thoughts and thought we were up against a heap of M-geeks. She kicked down the door, and from there, let's just say she's now scarred for life.

_And you and Fang are never going to hear the end of it. _No Angel, we're not. Now what did I say about reading my mind? _Not to…_ That's right.

We've been flying for most of the day and Angel and Gazzy started complaining about 15 minutes ago, they were both tired and hungry. I looked over at Fang and he nodded, already knowing what I was thinking without actually knowing what I was thinking.

"Fang, go with everyone else and check into that hotel," I said, pointing to a hotel at random, "I'll go buy some supplies and I'll meet you there." He answered me as usual, with a nod. As well as getting food for our dinner, I also needed to get a, um, test. I'd missed my time of the month twice now and I was getting worried, so I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't freaking out over nothing. I went to a pharmacy first and bought the test, shoving it into my pocket and then went in search of an open Wall mart to buy food for dinner. After buying a LOT of food, I went to look for the hotel I had pointed out to Fang, finding it in absolutely no time at all. Fang was standing outside, waiting for me. I handed the groceries over to him and with a peck on the cheek turned to go inside. Before he could ask me where I was going, I mouthed 'toilet' and he nodded in understanding. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Slowly, as if it was a snake about to strike, I opened the pregnancy test box and read the instructions, then proceeded to take the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in it...James Patterson does and geez am i glad he thought them up!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Oh God, oh God, oh God! How did this happen? Well I knew how, but why? Why me? How could I be… pregnant? I knew we hadn't only done IT the one time but we HAD used protection, so how could this be happening to me? Why me? Why now? I looked back down at the pregnancy test… yep, there it was- POSITIVE. Oh great, now I was having a full fledged panic attack

_**Sit down and take deep breaths.**_

And it just keeps getting better. _Hi voice, long time no annoy._

_**Max, listen to me, sit down and take deep breaths or else you're going to faint.**_

I did as the voice said and immediately started feeling better. There was a knocking on the door and then I heard Fang's voice.

"Max, are you okay?" I didn't know what to say, I wasn't about to say _'No Fang, I'm not okay, I'm freaking pregnant' _so I went with-"Yeah, I'm fine." So original Max, I thought to myself.

"You don't sound fine," great, not only did I not believe myself, but he didn't believe me either, "do you want me to come in?" I thought about it, did I want Fang to come in? No I didn't, I didn't want to tell him that he was going to become a father, but then again I WANTED to tell him.

"Yeah, come in, the doors unlocked but lock it after you come in okay?" He came in and saw me leaning against the bathtub. I guess as well as not feeling too good, I wasn't looking too good either, because he hurried over and sat down next to me, enveloping me in his embrace. And just like that I started crying. Yep, that's me, Max the leader, Max the invincible, crying in her boyfriend's arms.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang barely ever saw me cry and when I did there was always a good reason behind it. He started pulling away, which only made me hold onto him tighter.

"Don't let go, don't leave me," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I won't go, I'm not leaving. Max, just tell me what's wrong," and then he stiffened. He slowly brought his hand up to my neck and brushed aside my hair, obviously looking for an expiration date. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"No expiration date," I murmured into the palm of his hand. Fang gently grabbed my shoulder with one hand and tenderly cupped my chin with the other, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Max, you can tell me anything." All I had to do was open my mouth and tell him. It wasn't that hard. Was it?

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed it!!! i'd love some reveiws...i wanna know if you guys like it...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She opened her mouth to tell him something, but seemed to thing better of it, so closed it again. Fang was worried about Max; he had never seen her in this state before. She was always strong and brave and to see her break-down in his arms was a complete and utter shock to Fang. He held her close to his body, comforting her for a while longer, before she just stood up, walking over to the bathroom bench, and picking up a box. Fang cocked his head at her. She handed him the box before sitting back down next to him again. The box read 'Phillipa's at home pregnancy test'. Fang just stared at the box before gaping at Max, his mask of indifference no longer in place.

"A-are y-you?" Fang stuttered, just as Max threw the test at his chest. He read the instructions, one line was negative, two lines for positive. He looked down at the test Max had taken but he had alredy known the answer, two lines, Max was pregnant.

"Fuck!" he breathed.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but it wouldn't have worked otherwise...but don't worry, the next chapter's going to be longer...  
**

**Please, please, please, please. PLEASE review....because I don't know if you guys like it or not...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fuck!" He breathed. Oh no, I thought. He didn't want our baby, the child already growing inside me.

"I guess if you don't want…" Fang cut me off, crushing his lips down upon mine.

"I love you and your not getting rid of me that easily," he didn't say much but what he _did_ say, meant the world to me.

"So you're not going to run out on me, on us?" I asked, protectively placing my hand over my stomach.

"No. I love you and I'm gonna stick with you till the end. I'll be by your side every step of the way." Again we were kissing, my hands entangled in his hair, his hands secured tightly around my waist. I reluctantly broke the kiss, realising we were on the cold, tiled floor of the hotel bathroom.

"Grab the test so no one else find's it and let's go back to our room," I told Fang, while standing up. We straightened our clothes that were quite askew and then exited the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

"We leave in the morning!" I announced to the rest of the flock. I heard several groans, but knew that they'd all be ready to go just as the sun was rising.

* * *

**I thought i'd make-up for the shortness of the previous chapter with another one...hope you enjoyed it**

**sorry that this one is shor too but the next few are going to be longer...**

**REVEIW REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW....PLEASE!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel had noticed that Max and Fang had been acting really strangely for the past week. Sure, the two had been practically attached at the hip since finally getting together, some five years ago, but lately they'd seemed even more inseparable. She'd find them making-out in a tree or whispering in hushed tones, while they had stopped to rest or to eat. The other thing Angel had noticed was that Max hadn't been eating in the mornings and when she did, it didn't stay down long, it'd be chucked-up it'd be chucked up in the bushes not long after being eaten.

Every time Angel tried to read their minds to find-out what was happening, she'd find them blocked and she'd be unable to enter and unable to find the information she was looking for. Finally out of desperation, she read Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy's minds, none of which could help her current frustrating situation. The only thing se found was the same question going through her mind: _'What's wrong with Max?' _and _'What are those two keeping from us?' _Finally she decided to talk to Nudge to see if they could come-up with an answer.

"Nudge?" She asked hesitantly.

"What's up Ange?" Nudge replied.

"Um… I was wondering if you had any ideas about what was up with Max and Fang."

"Why don't you just read their minds and find-out?"

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Angel cried, "Every time I try, they have their minds blocked. There's definitely something they don't want us to find'-out about."

"Like what?" Nudge asked, then her eyes widened, "You don't think Max's expiration date has shown-up do you? Maybe that's why she's been so sick lately; you don't think it's soon do you? Or maybe it's something else, maybe she's just really sick and they don't want to worry us or maybe…" Angel cut her off, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, calm down. If it was that bad they would have told us by now," Angel Stated, "Right?"

"Right!" Nudge agreed.

* * *

**hi again... iknow my chapters are short but bare with me cos they WILL be longer (eventually) i swear...**

**please reveiw because i really want some feedback on this story...**

**(thanks to those of you that have already reveiwed, i'm glad you like it)**

**i want to know what you guys like about them and what you want me to add...**

**so PLEASE ****PLEASE**** PLEASE ****PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE**** PLEASE reveiw!!!**

**(ps. thanks to those of you that have already reveiwed, i'm glad you like it)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I heard Nudge and Angel talking high up in a nearby tree.

"They're talking about what's wrong with you and why we've been so secretive lately," I jumped as Fang appeared behind me, as usual he already knew what was on my mind, "oh and Ange is wondering why we've been blocking our minds so much recently." Woah, he was starting to sound like Nudge, when did that happen?

"Fang," I whispered, turning around to look at him, "I don't know what to do and I don't know what to tell them, or even IF I should tell them." Fang pulled me in close to his chest.

"Max, they're going to find-out sooner or later. Everyone but Iggy is going to notice," I offered him a small smile.

"So we should…?"

"…tell the flock that you're pregnant? Yeah, we should," what, so now Fang was finishing my sentences?

"When?" I asked simply.

"The sooner the better," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"Right, the sooner the better," I mumbled, looking away, "but how soon is soon?"

"How about tonight?" he suggested, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his gaze, "After dinner?"

"Okay," I whispered so quietly that I was surprised that he heard it at all. And with that, he closed the short distance between our lips, starting the kiss out soft and sweet, but slowly becoming more passionate and yearning. Fang was the first to break the kiss, only to trail kisses down my neck and collarbone, leaving me breathless.

"You know we can't," I breathed, a shiver of desire rolling through me.

"Do you think you two lovebirds could get a room?" Iggy yelled from behind one of the nearby trees. DAMN. Oh crap, had he heard our whole conversation? If did hear it, did he understand what we were talking about?

"Iggy, you don't even know what we're doing. You can't even _see_ us!" I forced out in a joking tone, surprised at how steady my voice was.

"Maybe I couldn't _see_ it but I could _hear_ it!" He yelled back at me. Oops. And with that I blushed, looking back at Fang only to see a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

**Here you go guys...the next chapter...i hoped you liked it...**

**why do the chapters always look so much longer when they're in word???**

**any ways REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW!!!! cos i wanna know what you guys think...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang and Iggy had gone to the nearest grocery store to buy some food to make for dinner, while me and the rest of the gang stayed behind to find the best spot for us to stay in. We found a nice secluded area surrounded with plenty of trees for us to choose from to sleep in. Then I got everyone to gather sticks, branches and logs. We had a fire going by the time the guys had come back. They'd bought enough food to feed a small army, which also happened to be just enough to feed six hungry bird kids and their dog. We'd all finished dinner, after which everyone wondered off, leaving Fang and I to clean-up. Yippee! Note Sarcasm. Just as I was picking u the last piece of rubbish left behind, I felt the back of my neck prickle, sensing someone behind me. I whirled around, already in a fighting stance, only to realise it was just Fang. I relaxed as he wound his arms around my waist.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" I half asked, half stated into his shoulder.

"Yep, we are," he whispered into my ear, followed by a quick peck on the lips. Holding each other's hands. We went to go find the rest of the flock…

We found Angel first and she 'called' everyone else over. I looked at everyone nervously, suddenly realising that everyone consisted of me, Fang, Angel and Gazzy.

"Ange, where are Iggy and Nudge?"

"Umm…" She…blushed?

"What Ange? Where are they?"

"…" More blushing.

"Angel, just spit it out already!" I was getting really frustrated by Angels quietness.

"They're…um…they're…" Angel was stuttering, since when des Angel stutter? "They…um…they went for a walk and…um, they ah, kind of um…they went that way," Angel pointed south. I wondered what Angel knew and wasn't telling us.

"We'll be back," I stated as I grabbed Fangs wrist and headed off in the direction Angel had pointed. We'd been walking for about five minutes in unbroken silence before I heard a noise, rustling…in the bushes? It couldn't be… and only then did I hear an almost unrecognisable moan. I panicked and did the only thing I could think of.

"So, Fang are you SURE Nudge and Iggy are out here?" I practically shouted, and following my lead, Fang replied almost as loud as I did.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them for a while." As soon as we started talking, the rustling stopped and lo and behold, a very flushed Nudge and Iggy appeared out of the bushes.

"Oops!" Nudge whispered audibly, as Iggy just smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Nudge," I said in a clueless tone, "do you want to go for a walk?" Offering her a hand that she took, "Oh, and while we're at it, Iggy, do you wanna go for a walk with Fang?" Iggy looked in my general direction with a confused look on his face, before nodding. Fang tapped his hand twice before walking off with a very bewildered looking Iggy following behind him. This left me to have a talk with Nudge about her and Iggy.

"So, uh, what's up with you and Iggy?" I asked not feigning my curiosity. Nudge blushed deeply, looking at the ground, avoiding my gaze before answering.

"Um, well you see, Iggy wanted to know what I looked like and, uh, you know, one thing led to anoter and he kind of said that he, um, that he loved me." I'd never seen Nudge at such a loss for words before, I'd never even been at such a loss for words!

"So do you feel the same way?"

"About Iggy?" Nudge asked tentatively.

"No, about Fang, of COURSE about Iggy!" I said sarcastically, if Nudge didn't start giving me answers soon then I was going to lose it.

"Ummm…" geez, when I didn't want her to talk that girl would talk non-stop but when I wanted her to talk, she could barely piece a sentence together.

"Nudge, just answer the question will you!" I think it would be safe to say that by then, I'd lost it.

"Well, yeah, I do," she replied, turning an even deeper shade of red tat I didn't even think possible.

"So, how long have you guys been, you know…together?" I asked quietly regretting yelling at her.

"Oh, only today," she stated offhandedly.

"And, um, just then, in the bushes, were you two, um, you know…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I couldn't bring myself to say the 's' word out loud, heck, I couldn't even think it.

"You thought we, that we were doing? In the bushes? Me and Iggy? Together? S-s-sex?" Oops, looks like I made the wrong assumption.

"Umm…I…I…yeah, I did," I managed to get out.

"Omigod Max! No way, well, not yet if at all anyway. We only just got together today and you thought, oh man and Fang too?" I nodded, "I mean sure, we were in the bushes, though I don't know how we ended up there, but anyway we were only making-out… and stuff,' she went quiet towards the end when she said 'and stuff'.

"Nudge, what do you mean and _stuff_?" I asked, wanting to sort this out and understand what had happened.

"Well, you know how I said he wanted to know what I looked like?" She asked me. (They've only known each other FOREVER, Iggy knew what she looked like, but I let it pass). I motioned for her to continue. "Well, he was finding-out…how I looked." She said gesturing to the curves on her body. _OH_, I thought, well I'm glad she didn't go into details.  
"He told me I'm beautiful," she added offhandedly.

"I've already told you that, like a zillion times," I assured her.

"Yeah but _Iggy_ said I'm beautiful, you of all people should know how great it is for the guy you love to tell you you're beautiful," did Nudge just say the guy she LOVED?

"Nudge?" I asked, getting her attention, "Did you just say you love Iggy?"

"Yeah, I did, why?" she looked a bit confused.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt so strongly about Iggy, I mean sure you liked him, you told me that ages ago but I didn't know that…"

"What, that I loved him? Max, you were in love when you were my age and don't you dare say this is different because you know it's not!" Woah, Nudge feels really strongly about Ig.

"Nudge, I wasn't going to say it's different because seriously, I KNOW it's not," I told her, giving her a big hug, wondering why she was so worked-up about this.

"Nudge, is that all? Were you scared I wouldn't approve of you guys being together?" She nodded, "Nudge, and don't ever think that! Actually, I'm glad you two are together. It's going to be great with me and Fang not being the only couple in the flock and let's just say that your boyfriend is going to get major payback for all of the times he made majorly inappropriate comments." We both laughed at that. I gave Nudge another hug and on that note, we both headed back to camp.

* * *

**hey guys!!! sorry it took a few days to upload this chapter but the document uploader was down...**

**Hope you guys liked it... and SEE i PROMISED longer chapters soon....**

**please guys i want your oppinions so REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as the guys were out of the girl's range of vision and hearing range, they stopped.

"So you finally worked up the courage to make the first move, did you?" Fang asked Iggy, who blushed.

"Well, actually Nudge said she wanted to talk to me, so we went for a bit of a walk. Then she, um, stopped walking, grabbed my hand and kind-of said that she loved me…" Iggy said almost dreamily. Fang couldn't believe it, Iggy was admitting to him that Nudge of all people made the first move. "Then she started blabbering on about how it was okay if I didn't feel the same way about her and blah, blah, blah, so I, uh, so I kissed her and told her that I loved her too." Fang smiled at that, guessing that that would be the only way to shut Nudge up from now on.

"Wow Ig, so you finally told her, after how many years?" Iggy just reacted by punching Fang in the shoulder while turning and even darker shade of red, "Hey Iggy, if you touch your face, you'll feel that it's red," Fang continued, holding his stomach, laughing.

"Shut up Fang, I could say plenty of things about you and Max," Fang stopped laughing at that, knowing quite well that Iggy had plenty of snide remarks and comments stored up about him and Max. How the blind guy had that much dirt on him, Fang would never know. Before Iggy could say anything more, Fang asked-

"So Ig, you kissed her, and then you told her you loved her, but how did you guys end up in the bushes? Oh, holy shit! You guys weren't doing the naughty were you?" Fang felt stupid for not asking the question earlier.

"What? Fang! No! I only asked her if I could feel what she looked like, 'cos I don't actually know what she looks like, I only know what she sounds like," Fang nodded for him to continue, "Oh man, she feels so beautiful, it's not funny, she's absolutely gorgeous and I told her so too! Then, you know, one thing led to another and that was when you and Max found us making-out in that bush."

"Iggy, you are so smitten man!" Fang laughed jokingly, Iggy flipped him the bird.

"Oh, oops, no, sorry, that's Max's job," Iggy laughed, dodging Fang's punch, but not seeing the second one coming and copped it in the chest.

"Ow Fang, that hurt!" Iggy whined, "What was that for?"

"You know _exactly_ what that was for!" Fang said rolling his eyes, "I'm rolling my eyes Ig!"

"Come on, let's get back, the girls are going to wonder where we are!" Iggy stated. And with that, Fang led Iggy back to their camp, knowing full well what awaited him and Max. They were going to tell the whole flock and he was well past nervous.

* * *

**Hi guys... so that was the next chapter... hope you guys like the insight I gave you into the guys world... now you know both sides of the story...**

**i've almost finished the next chapter and will have it up asap... if you have any ideas for the future of my story please do share...**

**R&R??  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The guys had gotten back to camp before Nudge and I and were sitting around a dying fire, waiting for us along with Angela and Gazzy. As Nudge and I sat down, Angel asked a question, a simple, yet complicated question.

"Hey Max, Fang?" she started, "Why haven't I been able to read your minds all week?"

"Well, it's because we've been blocking you, silly," I stated with a false smile, it wasn't exactly a lie was it?

"But why Max? What do you have to hide?" She had a point. Fang shifted uneasily and gave me the look, we were going to tell them.

"What guys? Are you planning on running away and getting married or something?" _Or something_ I thought.

"Guys, um, Fang and I have something to tell you all," I said as Fang stood up and came over to stand next to me, winding his arm around my waist, I continued, "Well, you see, we're going to have a new flock member in the next six or so months." Everyone looked at me with puzzled yet excited faces.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy? How old are they going to be? Are we going to save them from the school? I hope it's a girl and she's my age. I wouldn't mind a new friend, not that you and Angel aren't good enou…" thank goodness for Iggy, he pressed his lips to hers and it shut her up quick smart.

"So Nudge, you've found something better to do with your lips than talk, eh?" Fang just had to say that, didn't he? This caused Nudge to turn a deep shade of red for about the fiftieth time today.

"Eww! Guys can you NOT do that in front of me ever again? 'Cos it's gross!" trust Gazzy to say something like that, he was never a very good one with feelings, "Oh and don't TALK about it either!" He then proceeded to make gagging noises. Typical.

"Hey guys, can we get back to our original conversation. Max, who's this new flock member?" Angel looked up at me wit- you guessed it- bambi eyes.

"Uh, I'm, I am um, I'm…"

"A very happy person?" Suggested Nudge **(Thank-you Jov)**. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah Nudge, that's EXACTLY what I am," I said, sarcasm dripping off each and every word.

"Can we _please_ not change the subject?" Total pleaded.

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is that I'm… I'm… I'm…" I couldn't tell them, the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"GuysMaxispregnant!" Fang blurted out, followed by five sharp intakes of breath.

"Who's the father?" Iggy asked, quite seriously for a change.

"It's you Ig!" I said whilst trying to hold back my laughter. Iggy's face paled and his eyes widened.

"No! Fang… I didn't… we never… I would never do that… I can't have... I swear… we… I… no… but…" I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. Did Iggy seriously think that Fang would think that we'd been together **(I hope that sentence made sense)**?

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" Iggy's eyebrows rose as I laughed some more.

"Oh," he whispered, almost to himself, blushing.

"Fang's the father. Who else would it be?" I asked. Iggy opened his mouth to say something but obviously didn't want to embarrass himself even more, so he closed it.

"Omigod Max! I can't believe it! YOU'RE pregnant and you were giving ME a lecture on being careful with Iggy. You're such a hypocrite!" Nudge yelled at me and then stormed off into the surrounding woods. I stared after her. I wasn't too worried, I knew she'd be back, but I was truly hurt by what she had said, which was not at all like me. I thought her reaction would have been a bit more positive and that she'd be happy for me… or something. Right then what when something just snapped inside me, Nudge calling me a hypocrite, being pregnant, everyone now knowing, all the stress and my crappy life; it had all built up and was suddenly too much- I burst out crying. Fang held me to his chest, murmuring reassurances in my ear, telling me it would be okay. But it WASN'T okay, I didn't feel like I could do this anymore. I couldn't be Max the leader, Max the mum, Max the friend and Max the indestructible aswell as being Max the PREGNANT without it taking it's toll on me.

"Max, baby, relax, breathe," Fang was trying to calm me down and to my surprise it was actually working.

"Max, it's going to be okay, she'll be back," I shook my head and smiled weakly at him.

"It's not that, damn pregnancy hormones have made me cry more in a week than I have in my whole life," I exclaimed, sniffling.

"Is that all baby?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Nudge's yelling at me and storming off was just the icing on the cake," I told him while he rocked me in his arms. I squeezed him tightly in a quick hug and extracted myself from his embrace.

"I'm okay," I told Fang with a small yet genuine smile as he was reluctant to let go, he returned the smile half heartedly.

_**Max are you okay?**_Angel asked me in my mind.

_Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. It's just these pregnancy hormones. _ I thought back, looking over to see Angel nod.

"Ange, Gazzy, I think it's time for you guys to go to sleep," I announced. Gazzy looked like he was going to argue but I stopped him with "No buts Gazzy, Sleep, NOW!" Then I gave HIM bambi eyes, pleading him to listen to me just this once and go to sleep. Which he did. Once he and Angel had fallen asleep, I asked Fang to go help Iggy find Nudge.

During the time they were away I thought about how our conversation had gone- not good-. Outside that fact that Nudge had stormed of on me I was also worried about how I was going to explain to her how and why our situation was like this- I wasn't supposed to be pregnant but I was. I was also curious and worried about the fact that there was a quite prominent bulge on my lower abdomen. I knew I was pregnant and that was just all the proof I needed but I was only about two months along and though I didn't know much about this stuff, I was sure I wasn't supposed to show as much as I was this early on. I would have to talk about it with Fang when he got back. I was still deep in thought about our baby's growth when they returned. Easily snapping out of my thoughts I suggested- no TOLD them-

"I've got first watch, Fang you can have second and Iggy, you can have third, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Iggy replied while grabbing Nudge's hand and dragging her away from Fang and I (obviously not wanting a fight to break-out) before laying down next to her to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry fro not updating for so long... hope you enjoyed the chapter...  
So they finally told the flock... what do you guys think???  
Have any of you heard the phrase pissfarted???... like dawdling??? who cam-up with the word cos it just sounds weird...**

**Anyways... R&R???  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I didn't have to wait long for Iggy and Nudge to fall asleep; they were obviously tired out from their make-out session earlier. I listened carefully, hearing for their deep breathing, making sure they were truly asleep before turning towards Fang. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Max?" I scooted over to him, laid my head on his shoulder and took in a shaky breath.

"I know I'm no expert at these things, but I'm only two months pregnant and I'm already showing," I said, all in one breath, "that's not normal, is it?"

"Max, how am _I_, of all people supposed to know what _normal_ is?" _Good point, _I thought but still, that didn't really answer my question.

"I think we should probably go see mum, or maybe I should just call her. Geez… I don't know _what_ to do," I said with a frustrated sigh, and turned my head to look Fang straight in the eyes. "I'm scared Fang, I'm scared for me, I'm scared for our baby. I'm scared because we're bringing a baby into our lives, into a life on the run, it's not a life I'd want for anyone let alone a little kid." And with that, I started crying. Again. Fang pulled me into his chest and enveloped me in a tight embrace. We sat there like that until my watch was over and then some. It was comforting to just sit there with the peaceful surroundings staying peaceful, sitting under the stars and having moon shining down upon the two of us. It just seemed perfect. So naturally, it didn't last. There was a rustling in the bushes that we were unable to leave unchecked.

"I'll go see what it is," I told Fang after looking to make sure Nudge and Iggy weren't the culprits of the noise.

"Okay, be careful, I've got your back," he told me with a kiss on the forehead. Slowly but surely, I made my way over towards the source of the noise, ready in a fighting stance when…

…

…a little rabbit ran out of the bushes, past me and kept on going. Good thing I didn't wake up the rest of the flock up. I looked back, laughing , to tell Fang it was only a bunny, but when I did, he wasn't there, he wasn't where I had left him.

"Fang, you're not pulling a disappearing act on me are you? Fang? Fang!" Okay, it was safe to say I was worried. He'd had my back but I didn't have his. Crap, crap, crap! I didn't have a clue about what to do, so naturally I woke the rest of the flock up.

"Guys, Fang's missing and we have to find him quick! If it's the school or Itex, or even something new, we have to get him away from there and quick! The longer we wait, the further away they're going to get," wow, when I needed to, I could say a pretty darn good speech. "Ange, can you hear his thoughts?" I asked her. The most determined look fell across her features as she concentrated hard upon finding Fang.

"Max, all I can get from him is that he's conscious and, and they've paralysed him with whaterver they injected him with," Angel sounded quite scared while telling us this.

"What else Ange? What aren't you telling us?" I asked her calmly.

"He, oh God, he doesn't know where he is, he's almost passed out, all he can see is darkness and…

* * *

**Sorry for having to leave you with a cliffy...**

**And I'm also sorry for not updating for so long... before posting my story on fanfiction, i'd already written 7 chapters and now i have to write the chapters as i go...**

**i'm a very slow writer and i'm easily distra...oohh shiny...**

**anywhoo... hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...**

**R&R?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"And what!?!" I practically screamed. I wanted to, no, I HAD to find Fang and then save him. If I don't, I have no idea as to WHAT I'll do. He's my right hand man, my rock and most recently, the father of my unborn child.

"He… he's surrounded by M-Geeks, but there's like two hundred, they look like they're ready to ambush us if we try to save him. He… they've already taken him away, they're in a helicopter. He's gone…" Angel finished in a whisper, looking down.

"We have to go after him, we NEED to save him. Which way did they go Ange? Which way? We have to follow them and find him!" I was practically on the verge of tears when I said this, I couldn't, under any circumstances, lose Fang.

"He, he won't let me. He doesn't want us to follow, he won't let me see. He says he doesn't want you to go after him 'cos he's scared for you and the baby. He doesn't want to let them find-out we can reproduce."

Oh God, I couldn't NOT go after him, I couldn't leave him to the M-Geeks and white coats do whatever they wanted to him. I didn't want any of us to go through that pain and torture ever again. Life isn't fair! I sat down where I was and put my head in my hands, thinking. If I went after Fang, then it was very likely that I would be captured and they'd find-out about the baby, but if I just left him, I wouldn't be able to survive without him and I didn't want to subject him to the torturous ways of the white coats either. I heard the other four talking, while I was thinking, snippets of their conversations made their way through my thoughts- _said go to Dr Martinez's- find-out information- regroup- get him in a few days- is Max okay?-_

What they said actually made sense. The flock and I would go to my mum's house and there I could find-out about what's with the baby, then we could get some supplies and figure out where Fang was. We couldn't go through with any rescue plans unless we'd thought it through thoroughly.

_**Max, are you okay? Why Aren't you moving**__?_- Angel was trying to probe around in my mind but I wouldn't let her get much.

_Angel, I'm fine, just thinking. Do you think you could stop poking around in my head?_ I asked her nicely.

_**Sorry Max, I just wanted to see what you were up to in there, we're all worried about you! **_ Now why were they worried about ME?

_Ange, why are you worried about me? _ I asked her curiously, it was Fang we should all be worried about, not me.

_**Max, you've been sitting like that for a couple of hours now, we all thought you'd gone into shock or something.**_ Well now, that definitely explained Angels panicky tone of thought.

_Oh crap, crap, cra- oh I mean, sorry Ange… didn't mean to swear… I didn't realise the time had gone so fast! _With that I slowly got up, realising how stiff all of my muscles were, recognising the stiffness from not moving for so long. I opened my eyes to see four pairs of very worried looking eyes staring down upon me. Suddenly and very unexpectedly, I might add, Nudge ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night, well, I guess I did but I was so angry and I didn't know why you'd lectured me earlier and now I'm so sorry about Fang. Sorry that we didn't go fter him, but you heard what Angel said, there were two hundred or so M-Geeks and-" I shut her up with a hand over her mouth, was there any other way? For me that is, for Iggy it's a lot easier.

"Nudge, calm down, it's not your fault. They could have taken any one of us," though I was saying it, I didn't quite believe it.

"But Max, what are we going to do?" Gazzy asked me, looking worried.

"We'll go to mum's place, regroup and work-out a plan from there," I told them, "Iggy, , can you make some breakfast, then we'll go. Okay?" it was more of an order than a question, but he answered just the same.

"Yeah sure, just gimme a second." Iggy, taking no time at all, made us all enough food to satisfy our hunger. And with that, we took off, savouring the feeling of the wind through our feathers.

* * *

**Hey guys, i would like to apologize for the delay on posting this chapter... as well as being lazy and having writers block, i also had my deb on the weekend and so the last two weeks leading up to that were hectic preparing and having dance rehearsals and making my dress etc... then after the deb we had an after party...only got 2 hours sleep and have been catching up on my sleep ever since... so as you can see i HAVE been quite busy... so hope this chapter lived up-to your expectations it's not my best but it'll do...**

**R&R???  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It only took us about four hours to get to Arizona from where we were but it seemed longer, what with Total constantly whining about being tired and having to be carried. And my mind kept on traveling to Fang, to where he was and to what he was being put through.

As soon as we landed, I saw someone peek out from behind a curtain- it was my sister ELLA!!! Just as I was making sure the flock was alright, my mum –Dr Martinez- with Ella on her heels burst through the door and nearly bowled me over as they tried to hug me.

"Oh my God! Max, what are you doing here?" that was Ella.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my mum and sister?" was my oh-so light-hearted reply, though I was still panicky and scared on the inside. That was when I saw mum doing a head-count.

"Honey, where's Fang?" mum asked with concern in her eyes.

"They…they…t-took him a-and we couldn't g-go after him because he d-didn't w-want them to… to find-out," I managed to get out through the tears and the sobs wracking their way through my body. Mum came back over to me and gave me a hug, I seriously had no idea as to why I was crying so much lately, I never cry. That was when she stiffened for a reason which was unknown to me and pulled away.

"Max," mum said in a tight voice, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, as she looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my stomach. Then it hit me, it was merely hours ago, that Fang -I thought painfully- and I had spoken about how I was showing. One of the reasons I was here, was to tell mum I was pregnant and ask for her advice. I decided to tell mum before she could actually ask.

"Mum, before you say anything, I need to talk to you," so I grabbed her hand and walked out of the hearing range of the flock and Ella.

"Max, is…" I put my hand up for her to stop talking; I had to tell her before I could change my mind. Not that I had any choice.

"Please don't say anything until I've finished, I need to tell you something and it won't be easy- for me to tell you and for you to hear- but just hear me out okay?" I said in a rush. Mum nodded in reply and prompted for me to continue.

"I… Fang and I have… had started ding, er, stuff, going further with our relationship and well, we _were_ being careful but something happened and uh…" Fang wasn't there to tell her for me, 'Mum, I'm Pregnant." I sighed, resigned.

"Oh honey," mum came closer to me, holding onto my shoulders, "I thought as much, you're showing, you know?" Mum told me quite matter of factly, her voice only filled with love and care for my well being. Then she hugged me once again.

"How long have you known?" she asked me, "you must be a fair way along to be showing as much as you are and I guess I haven't seen you in a while…" I looked at her, my mouth flailing like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say. "I found out last week, I'm two months along," now it was mums turn to gape at me.

"B-but Max!" mum gasped, "women don't normally start showing until they're about four, five or even more months along."

"And I'm just the perfect picture of normal, aren't I?" I added sarcastically. I'd come to her for reassurance, for her to say that I was normal and that there was nothing wrong with my pregnancy but all I'd gotten was enough information to tell me that I wasn't normal… not at all. I put on my mask of tough invincibility but inside I was worried and most of all scared. It was obvious that the avian DNA in both Fang and I had messed with our reproduction, but I was scared to find out as to what extent it would go to. Would our child have other traits of a bird, not wings? Would it have a beak? Would it be normal or would it be a deformed part bird child. I shuddered to think. Mum was trying to talk t me through my internal worries and I'd only realized once she'd started shaking me. Once I'd focused on her I'd realized that she had a very concerned expression on her face. She repeated the question that I hadn't heard the first time.

"Do you think this is why they took Fang?"

* * *

**so....-nervous laugh- i know you proboably all hate me for not updating in so long... sadly i don't lave a legitimate excuse other than the fact that 3 weeks ago i had my deb... yeah that's not a good excuse- sue me...**

**I wanted to say a BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed... i'm ecstatic to know that you guys actually enjoy reading my story...**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait and i PROMISE the next chapter won't take as long as this one did...**

**R&R 'cos you love me...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No, it can't be," I told my mum, "they don't know it's even possible, I don't think they ever anticipated for any of us to be able to have kids, but then again I don't think we were meant to last this long," I ended sheepishly.

"Then why else would they have taken him?" Mum asked once again.

"Mum, hello, we're escaped experiments. They're always after us for one reason or another," I patiently explained.

"So you're telling me that the people who are after you don't know you're pregnant?" she clarified.

"They haven't attacked us for weeks up until last night, I don't see how they could have found-out," I told her, thinking about whether it was possible for them to know. I myself hadn't even found-out up until last week. But then there was the question of how they found us and kidnapped Fang without us hearing or even noticing. Have they been following us everywhere?

That's when it hit me- all the M-geeks that Angel told us were surrounding him. It was meant to be an ambush. They'd taken Fang because they knew that I'd do whatever I could to get him back. They were anticipating for me to go after him as soon as we noticed he was missing. It was a trap and Fang saved all of us from being captured by not telling us where he was. Fang was and still is bait. Bait that they know I'll take. Though I know it's a trap, I'm still going to go there to save him, whether I get captured or not. He's like my right arm, without him, I can't function properly. I know that now I'm not only risking my own life, but I'm also risking the baby's too. It's a risk I'm willing to take. My mind is made-up, I'll spend a maximum of two days here, and then no matter what, I'm going after Fang. There was just one piece of information I needed, without which I won't be able to find fang at all. I needed to know EXACTLY where he was and I knew exactly who I needed to ask. My mum would know how to get in contact with them too.

"Mum, do you know where Jeb is or do you have his number?" I held my breath, waiting for her answer. I hoped she could in some way get me in contact with my father. I still may not trust him fully, but I knew he'd give me the information I needed.

"Sweetie, I do but what do you plan to ask him once you've contacted him?" she asked the most obvious question but I knew she wouldn't be happy with the answer.

"I'm going to call him and ask him where fang is and then I'm going to go and find him."

"Max, you can't, what about the baby. Do you know how much danger you're going to put it in?" She asked me. I'd already thought about that.

"They won't harm me or the baby. It'll be too precious. I already told you how they wouldn't have thought this possible, so they definitely won't give up the chance to have a second generation avian hybrid and you know it."

"You don't plan on escaping do you?" She asked me, sadness clear in her eyes that were so much like mine.

"They won't dare hurt me OR Fang once they know we can reproduce; they won't want to hurt the baby either. I think the only way for me to get Fang back is to be caught by them. Then we'll both be together on the inside, it'll be easier for us to break out." Mum just looked at me, stunned. I heard angel gasp and then Nudge yelled "NO!" Angel had obviously relayed my plan to the rest of the flock.

"Max, you can't go, not by yourself. I know you want to find Fang and save him and all that but you're pregnant and you don't want to hurt the baby do you? Don't you think Fang would want to keep you safe, he's not going to want you to be captured and he'll want the baby to be born free and I'm sure he doesn't want the school to find out about it. You're risking your health and the health of the baby. Please, please, please don't go!" I was surprised that Iggy hadn't shut her up in the middle of her rant. Why had he let her keep talking? Oh, he was staring in my direction, obviously not comprehending that I was fully intending on going through with the plan that I had thought-up. He started shaking his head.

"Max, don't," Iggy growled in a deep voice, "do you know what will happen to the flock if you get caught?" I didn't know how to answer. "Fang's already missing, now you plan on going after him, you're pregnant and you're not as strong as you usually are, you have to be more careful now. If all three of you were to disappear, how do you think the rest of us are going to react. You're our LEADER Max, and leaders LEAD! They don't go off on their own while they're pregnant!" I snapped.

"Why does everyone keep on bringing up the fact that I'm pregnant and that I can't do things?! I know I'm fricken pregnant; I have morning sickness and a flipping bulge on my stomach! You think I don't know? I KNOW I have to be careful! I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby either! Or do you think I do?" Now they were all staring at me, mouths open. Angel put her arm on my shoulder.

"Then why Max? Why are you going to risk it? If you know your plan might hurt both of you then why are you going to risk it?" Angel asked, tears making tracks down her face.

"Think about how you guys can't live without me and Fang. That's how I feel without him being here, but it's worse than what you guys are feeling, it's a hundred times worse. I love all you guys but I love Fang in a different way. I love him in a way that I can't be without him. He's my other half and I can't live with that. I NEED him back and I'll do anything to get him back. I don't expect you guys to understand but…"

"You love him Max, I think they understand," mum whispered, I went over and hugged her.

"Thanks mum, thanks for understanding," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, I know how you feel. If there was anything I could do to get Ella's dad back then I'd do it. I know what it's like to be young and in love, but I also know what it's like to be so in love that it hurts." I pulled away from her embrace and looked over to the flock.

"We're coming with you," Angel stated in such a soft voice, that I'd only just caught what she'd said.

"I don't want to put you guys in that sort of danger," I told them, trying to make them understand.

"Max, you need us, you know you need us. Stop denying it," Iggy said, no trace of the joking Iggy I was so used to. I nodded at that, then realised how stupid I was, "yeah," I told him, "I need you guys." My voice was cracking from all the emotions I wasn't showing. I cleared my throat.

"Mum, can we call Jeb? I need to find my boyfriend."

* * *

**-clears throat- so... i updated and it was definately quicker than last time... hope you guys like it...**

**i know it's kind of emo but i thought that max would need to put all her cards on the table before she could move on from here...**

**on another note... i'm starting a new story... another MR FanFic... i'm not going to give anything away yet... all you need to know is that i've written two chapters and that i'm not going to start publishing untill i've written at least 10 because you all should know how slow i am when it comes to updating and writing... just keep a look out for a story called ANOTHER ONE...  
**

**so i hope you enjoyed the chapter... any questions??? just ask...**

**R&R  
**


	14. AN ADOPTION

Hey guys, its Raz here.

I know its been way too long. You guys are going to hate me but it has to be done… I want to put this story up for adoption because #1 I'm really lazy and #2 I really don't know where this is going. I thought I did but I don't. I'm really sorry to everyone who actually liked this.

If anyone is interested in adopting my story please inbox me I will get back to you asap.

I love you all

-Raz


End file.
